Take It Away
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: Chris Irvine is suddenly out of a marriage, by his wife, with no reason. It is seven months later and he still couldn't get over her, until someone who is married comes up. Can he get over the pain, and the other's? - Chapter 11 FINALLY up! -
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chris Irvine is suddenly out of a marriage, by his wife, with no reason. It is seven months later and he still couldn't get over her, until someone who is married comes up. Can he get over the pain, and the other's?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own the story, but the rest I don't.

Characters: Chris Irvine, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon. (more to add in later chapters)

Author's Note: I thought this could be a good story to play off of, and here it is! Well, at least the beginning, but it will get good.

* * *

Chris Irvine sat in a locker room, a mess—his mind in a mess. His friends were truly concerned over the blonde Canadian. He ended his marriage with his wife Jessica well over seven months ago, but emotionally he wasn't just straight. People knew that it wasn't Chris that ended the relationship, it was Jessica.

* * *

_"Chris, I'm sorry; I j__ust do not want to be with you anymore." Jessica said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She could not tell him the real reason she wanted out, and for her chances of being alive, it was probably a good idea.  
  
Chris stood there in complete shock as he listened to his wife. Wife? How could a wife just tell you she wanted out, and he had no reason? "Why?" He muttered out as he began to choke up. _

"I... I don't know." She replied with a sigh, turning away from him. Her mind buzzed, and she looked back to him, seeing his face in his hands, with tears slipping out.  
  
He looked at her after a minute of crying, a pure look of defeat suddenly vanishing. "Well, if we're over, get your shit, because this is my house." He snorted, the old Chris boiling inside of him when he decided to have enough.  
  
Now it was her turn to look up in shock. She looked at his eyes, the sadness overwhelmed with hatred and betrayal. She deserved it, and slowly nodded, going up the stairs to pack her things.

* * *

"Chris... Man, please." Adam Copeland begged of his best friend to get out of the cold memory. He knew that distant look he got when he thought about the end of it.  
  
The smaller man shook his head, sighing deeply. "Adam, I still don't know why."  
  
Adam looked to his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you'll find out, okay bud? Don't worry yourself about this, it's been over six months, you have to get over it somehow."  
  
Chris knew that, and he bit his lip, hard. "I know, but, just, ending something that was so important, you know?"  
  
Adam slowly nodded. He didn't want to make the wrong choice and get the wrong consequence for it, whatever that may be.  
  
A knocking on the door startled the hell out of Chris, as the person didn't mind just coming right in.  
  
"Chris, look at the paper, is it good?" Stephanie McMahon-Levesque said as she handed a paper to Chris.  
  
Adam peered over to Stephanie, then to his best friend. He noticed something tremendously different; he had that gleam in his eye. Adam smirked as he looked back to Stephanie, who sent him a confused glare.  
  
"Yeah, whoa! We're gonna play... Musical chairs tonight?" Chris mumbled out in utter confusion at the last part he said.  
  
"Uh huh, don't you remember Nick is the GM tonight?" She asked, while her eyes sparkled. He looked at her for a moment, a small smile forming.  
  
"Oh, yeah. How is this going to fit with the whole hometown thing, though?" He asked, still confused.  
  
Nick was actually Nick Dinsmore, otherwise known as Eugene in the wrestling world.  
  
"You're going to 'win' the game; didn't you read the rest of it?" She looked down at him.  
  
He scanned the rest of the paper. "Ohh, there it is. I'll be pulling out the old rug on Tomko." He grinned, knowing how Winnipeg would eat everything up.  
  
"Have fun out there, then." She said, turning around to leave.  
  
"Uh, um, yeah... you too." He stuttered. She looked back and smiled, then left the locker room.  
  
Adam whistled as he snatched the paper away from Chris. He looked through it, now knowing the results for the six man tag team match. He looked up for a second, startled to see Chris staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't tell a damn soul." He said in a serious tone.  
  
"About what?" Adam looked at him. He knew, but he was going to play it out until he got Chris to admit it.  
  
Chris knew his friend, and he let out a frustrated growl. "You saw, man, just, don't tell that fuck, I don't need to be sent down, again." The 'fuck' he was referring to was none other than Paul Levesque, Stephanie's husband. He couldn't believe a husband could even be like that.

* * *

_"Hey Irvine, come here." Paul said from his locker room, as Chris was coming by.  
  
"What's up, Paul?" He asked in a slightly aggravated tone. He was about to kill himself from hunger, and this wasn't going to happen. "Please make it quick." He mumbled as he went into the locker room. Paul gestured for him to shut the door, and he did so.  
  
"Look, Chris, don't even dare think about stepping into my territory." He said, in a different tone, a pissed off tone.  
  
"Territory?" Chris repeated the last word, puzzled.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about you shit—Stephanie. I've seen you lately, all buddy buddy and shit. I swear, you even think about making a move on her and I'll rip your head off, or, to be nice, send that push you were getting down the fucking drain." He warned.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow, confused as can be. "Paul, I don't know what the hell you're thinking. I've only talked to Stephanie about business. Okay, maybe some humorous stuff, but that's what friends do."  
  
"Listen here, punk, I'm NOT losing my power because of you. Now get the fuck out of here." He spit out, standing up.  
  
"Whatever the fuck is up your ass, you better shit it out soon." Chris said as he left the locker room. What in the hell just got into Paul. He didn't want to his 'power'? He wasn't so hungry anymore, and decided to pay Adam and Jay a visit._

* * *

"What is it now, Chris?" Adam asked as he peered down to his friend. He was standing up, getting some things together.  
  
"Just that talk with Paul before the whole break-off." Chris said as he looked to Adam.  
  
"What's up, fuckfaces?" Jay Reso joked as he came into the locker room, throwing his bag down and taking a seat.  
  
"Nothing much, assclown, why so late?" Chris asked in curiousness as he looked to Jay.  
  
"Checking up on Tyson and Trish." Jay said as he leaned back. "But you guys know I'd stay here." He was taking time off from a back injury from a steel cage match back in June. Chris cringed at the thought of hurting his friend. "Dude, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know, Jay, but I do feel guilty." Chris said as he started to drift into his depressed mode. Adam growled deep in his throat, tossing a magazine in Chris's direction as he went to Jay, grabbing his arm, and physically pulling him out of the locker room.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Jay asked with a frown as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Look, he had the break-up thing in his mind earlier, and Stephanie got him out of it, don't bring him back into depression. He's just a total mess right now, and it's driving ME nuts." Adam said as he defended his friend.  
  
"Again?" Jay asked in disbelief over the whole Jessica issue.  
  
Adam smacked Jay hard upside the head, glaring at him. "Look, if you went through the shit he went through, and don't even know why, you would be sitting in there like him. Now would you please get some fucking sense?"  
  
"Fine." Jay huffed. He didn't want to seem like such an asshole, he did care, but Chris just had to get over it sometime soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aw, thanks for the reviews! Very, very appreciated, and all the wishes shall be granted, another chapter! (Might be the last, I go on vacation Sunday and come back on Wednesday).

* * *

Vengeance – July 11th 2004 Chris walked around aimlessly as he had nothing to do. His ears perked up as he heard a female voice, coming out as Stephanie's. But his happiness lead him to scowl as he heard Paul's name.  
  
"Stephanie, come on." Paul begged as he was sitting down in her office.  
  
"Paul, for Christ sakes, I told you we can't reverse the decision." She said in annoyance towards her husband.  
  
"This is bullshit!" He screamed out, startling Stephanie. "Your father told me I'd have the title back in NO time."  
  
"Well, just deal with it, Benoit is doing well with the crowd, so we're keeping it on him." She said, defending her father.  
  
"Deal with it? Fuck that, I'm going to Vince." He scowled and left the locker room, muttering 'Stupid bitch' right when he closed the door.  
  
Chris's eyes widened as he heard Paul say those words. His stomach dropped as he put pieces together. The 'power' he had, wanting the title back. A light suddenly turned on in the Canadian's head... Paul didn't give a shit about Stephanie anymore, he just used her now to get the head spot and kiss Vince's ass. He shook the horrible thought out of his head as he walked over to Stephanie's office, knocking on the door lightly.  
  
"Come in." She yelled, even though now she wanted no one in her office.  
  
Chris opened the door slowly, wincing when he saw Stephanie's expression. He cringed, remembering what Paul had just said moments ago. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, even though her tone said something different.  
  
"Bull." He responded as he shut the door, taking a seat. "Look, I he... What happened?" The last thing he wanted was to get a bitching for eavesdropping on her.  
  
"Nothing, jeez Chris, what the hell is with you?" She asked, knowing he wasn't going to get off her.  
  
"What's with you?" He asked, surprising her. "Putting up with his crap?" His eyes suddenly widened as he heard himself. 'Fuck... Now I'm done.' He thought, as his heart began to beat faster.  
  
"What?" She asked. "Look, I'm his wife, we get into fights, we get over them, don't get into our business." She spat.  
  
His heart got slammed, and he looked down, casting his eyes elsewhere. "I'm... Sorry." He said in a low tone.  
  
Stephanie let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at his expression. "Can you please leave?" She tried to ask as nice as possible. "I just need some time alone."  
  
He nodded, getting up and leaving the locker room without saying another word. His mouth got the best of him, and it truly pissed him off.  
  
"So Jay, I was sayin'..." Adam said down the hall when he stopped, seeing Chris just standing there. "Oh shit."  
  
"Oh shit? Wow, what words." Jay said with a laugh, and got punched hard in the arm for his talk.  
  
"Look, you shit." He mumbled and pointed in Chris's direction. Jay immediately stopped laughing, his expression turning blank.  
  
Adam turned to Jay, then to Chris. He walked over to Chris, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, man?"  
  
Chris nodded his head, slowly, and looked up to see eyes burning into him.  
  
"What in the hell went wrong?" Adam asked in a concern tone.  
  
"Stephanie's office, I went into talk with her after I heard Paul say something." He said, and told the story and the talk with Paul awhile back, making his point that Stephanie was just used as a toy now.  
  
"Man, that guy is seriously fucked up." Adam commented as he started to walk with Jay and Chris to catering, as Heat began.  
  
"VINCE! Man, you fucking gave me your word that I'd get the title back!" Paul screamed, in complete frustration. It wasn't that he didn't like Chris Benoit, to Paul; he thought Benoit's reign was over.  
  
"Paul, listen up if you EVER want to be champion again!" Vince threatened, as Paul sat down, obeying the owner's words. "You will, not now. I go by what the fans want, and they still want Benoit as champion."  
  
"Fuck the God damn fans Vince! I sh..."  
  
"Get out of my office." Vince said sternly, as he tried to remain calm with all his might.  
  
Paul glared at Vince before leaving his office. He was pissed off now, and someone would pay, and since Chris Benoit would have a match, it was his turn.

* * *

Later That Night  
  
All the wrestlers were glued to the main event of the night. Vince was gracious enough this time to bring in a big screen so that they wouldn't have to get glasses for the small monitors usually in the arenas.  
  
Everyone knew the outcome of the match, Benoit would win, but Paul seemed to be beating him down hard.  
  
"Paul, what the hell?" Chris asked between punches.  
  
When Paul didn't respond, and just grinned, Benoit knew he was in trouble. Paul sent in a right hand that connected with full force, sending Benoit reeling.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing?" Rey Mysterio yelled out as he watched. He knew that was a stiff.  
  
The people in the room soon became worried, as Paul kicked Chris down several times, sending stiff kicks into his ribs.  
  
"You should know that belt is mine." Paul said in a possessed tone as he kept on kicking.  
  
Benoit barely heard him, but he did. His eyes widened, realizing Paul was going off the deep end. He winced, though, selling, but was actually hurt.  
  
"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" Vince yelled at his employees as the protest got even bigger. They all shut up, looking to Vince. "Adam, I'll get the referee to take a bump, get your ass down there with a chair."  
  
Adam's eyes widened. This was not planned, but he had no choice. He jogged out of catering, looking for the weapon.  
  
"Paul! You need to stop it!" Benoit said, but only got another stiff punch for his luck. He was now pissed off, and chopped the living shit out of Paul, one after another until his chest was red. The crowd ate it up.  
  
The referee had to break it up, much to the crowd's dismay, and informed Paul and Chris quickly of the ref spot.  
  
Benoit's mind went crazy. He knew a ref spot was not planned. "What?"  
  
"Look." The referee said as he acted to be yelling at Benoit. "Edge will come down and knock Hunter down, Vince's orders." Benoit nodded, and delivered a German suplex. As he lifted Paul into the air, he kicked the referee, immediately knocking him down. He thanked God that one thing went right. Paul blocked the third suplex, reversing it to one of his own. He heard the crowd cheering, and couldn't figure it out. He then looked to the ramp, seeing Edge come down with a chair. His eyes widened, he didn't hear about this.  
  
He ducked the first swing, grinning in satisfaction to the crowd, but turned around and got slammed hard with the steel chair, which busted him open. The crowd went nuts, as Edge slid out of the ring, grinning as he looked to Paul and went backstage.  
  
Benoit got up, surveying the damage, and threw the chair out of the ring. He got up on the top rope, delivering the head butt to much joy of the fans. He covered Paul, but figured out that the ref was just stirring.  
  
"Ref!" He yelled as loud as possible, as the referee noticed, making a slow count. Triple H kicked out at the count of 2 and ¾. Benoit looked at the ref, yelling at him as he told him it was a three. In this time, Paul recovered enough to stumble up, waiting for Benoit as he still argued. Benoit turned around, and got kicked in the gut, getting his head stuffed into Paul's legs as he set up for the Pedigree. As he began to hook his arms, Benoit amazingly turned the move into the Crippler Crossface. The crowd went wild, seeing Triple H reaching to the ropes, going crazy in pain as blood ran down in his face. Benoit pulled back hard, harder than he usually does so he can protect his opponent, but he was pissed off, and made Triple H tap within seconds.  
  
Everyone in catering were cheering and clapping. Stephanie came walking in to see what was with them, and went over to Vince. "What's with the uproar?"  
  
"Uh, we have a problem." Was all that Vince let out. He knew how mad Paul would be when he got to the back, and he was going to have to get Benoit out of there before Paul got to the Gorilla Position. He got up, walking quickly to the Gorilla, arriving as Benoit made his way to the back.  
  
"Good job Chris." He congratulated Chris as he shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks Vince, but what the hell is up with Paul?" He asked, touching his face to make sure he didn't start bleeding.  
  
"He was just pissed off. I suggest you leave before he comes back here." Vince said, and Benoit nodded, taking his leave.  
  
Paul came to the back minutes later, seething when he got backstage. "Vince, what the fuck was with Copeland coming out, and this!" He screamed as he touched his face, showing his hand to Vince.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself Paul." Vince said quite simply.  
  
"I brought it upon myself? What in the fuck does that mean?" He asked, almost about to explode on his boss, or for more certain, his father-in- law.  
  
"Look, treat Benoit with respect, not shit. You understand me?" Vince asked as he left the Gorilla, going to his office.  
  
"GOD DAMN THIS FUCKING FAMILY!" Paul screamed when Vince was gone. He grabbed a monitor, and threw it at the stage. Fans that were beginning to leave all stopped, looking at the monitor with confused expressions.  
  
Many stagehands were trying to calm Paul down, but he pushed them all away. He went in search of Adam Copeland to get some answers. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't get close to an internet connection for a loooong time, but I hope this chapter is good for everyone! And MUCH MUCH thanks for the reviews, I'm loving them! :)

* * *

Adam, Jay, Chris Irvine, Chris Benoit, and many other wrestlers were at a local bar after the event to have some beer and fun. Benoit, though, had the hardest time to do almost anything because his ribs were killing him, and he felt a headache coming along. Some of the guys were thinking of pummeling on Paul as soon as they would see him enter the arena for RAW the next day.  
  
But their hopes became sooner, as they saw Paul come into the bar, his arm wrapped around Stephanie, who had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Chris Irvine was one of the first to notice Stephanie, completely ignoring Adam who was blabbering on to him about how the Calgary Flames and the Tampa Bay Lightning made the best Stanley Cup Playoffs imaginable.  
  
"So yeah, when Martin St. Louis got slashed and still went through with the game..." Adam stopped to notice his friend gazing at Stephanie. A grin formed on his face. "That she can put up with anything and still be as foxy as she is. I can't believe that her coworkers would be craving for her."  
  
Chris snapped out of it, looking in Adam's direction as he shot him a look. "Shut up." He said with a laugh. "  
  
"Uh, I must ask before I 'continue'... Are you ever going to do something?" The taller man asked, just praying that his friend will say the right thing.  
  
"I wish, but how the hell can I when I got that jacked up jerk hitched to her?" Chris's own question brought him to sigh.  
  
"I don't know, man, but wouldn't it be nice to talk to her more often instead of the two second conversations you two have been having lately?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Chris said, looking in Stephanie's direction, to see her looking back. He cracked a smile, and she did, also.  
  
"Copeland." An all too familiar voice said as both Chris and Adam turned around while sighing, to look at Paul.  
  
"Yeah?" Adam replied, taking a drink from his beer.  
  
"We need to have a little talk." Paul ordered as he signaled to the door.  
  
"To save the why, fine." He muttered as he went outside the bar with Paul. "What's up?"  
  
"Let's get down to it, why did you come down during the match?" Paul asked, wanting to get straight to the point, as fast as possible.  
  
"Look, it isn't my fault, Paul. Vince sent me down, I thought the referee would've told you, okay?" Adam said as he started to go back to the bar, but was pulled back by Paul.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't start sucking up to Vince and listen to me now. Don't mess with me or my business." Paul threatened.  
  
Adam sent him a blank stare, and let out a laugh. "You're talking to me about sucking up to Vince? I know why you are married to Stephanie, so don't even dare start me up with that crap. All you want is your precious title so you can prove everyone wrong. Man, you better start treating her with some respect or else you will have the whole entire locker room hunting you down."  
  
Paul listened, and it was his turn to laugh. "You'll have the whole locker room hunting me down? Why? Because I can get what I want?" He shot Adam a deathly glare, but smirked. "You know, I guess you missed a few things when you were out with your injury. This is a business, you do whatever you have to get to the top of the business." And with the words, Paul went inside.  
  
Adam went inside the bar, about ready to snap. He looked over to the table that Paul and Stephanie were at, scowling at Paul. It took a lot to make Adam go over the top and he was inching closer and closer every time he saw Paul. He turned his gaze to Chris, who was laughing at one of Jay's comments, and claimed his seat.  
  
"So what's up with Paul?" Jay asked.  
  
"Oh, just some talk about that chair shot I gave him. You know how over obsessed he is with everything." Adam said, saying some of the truth.

* * *

Later That Night (2 A.M.)  
  
Loud banging on the door awoke Adam from his sleep. He groaned, then turned, having the TV glare go straight into his eyes and make him squint. He got out of the bed, navigating himself to the door by bumping into things. He heard another loud knock, which just got him more frustrated.  
  
"I'm coming damnit!" He yelled out as he messed with the locks, then finally unlocked the door, and opened it. He was surprised to see Stephanie standing in the hallway.  
  
"Adam, can I come in?" She asked quietly, while playing with her fingers, but making sure that they were shut.  
  
"Yeah, come in." He said, moving out of the way as she came in. "Take a seat." He said as he sat down on a couch.  
  
She sat down on the opposite couch. "I'm so sorry if I woke you up, but I really need to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead." He said.  
  
"Adam, I think... I'm pr..." She started to break down into tears. His eyes widened as he jumped up, going to her immediately and wrapping his arms around her, trying to soothe her down.  
  
"Go on, it's okay." He said in a soft tone.  
  
She sobbed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

The Next Day  
  
Adam sat up quickly as his alarm clock went off from the bedroom in the hotel. He winced in pain at the couch he was sleeping on. He got up, nearly tripping over his own feet as he made his way over to the alarm clock, slamming the snooze button to turn it off. The noise awoke Stephanie, who was in the bed.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said quietly. "I get aggravated by these things easily."  
  
"It's okay." She said, then noticed the tired look on his face. "You know, um, I'll go back to my room so you can get some sleep."  
  
"No, it's okay, besides, I'm gonna head out and get the lackeys moving so we can be at the arena early." He said, making sure she would get some sleep.  
  
"Are you sure? I can just go back." She said, but couldn't believe her own words. She did not even want to see Paul until she got to the arena. After figuring out that she now was carrying a baby, his baby, and that he didn't even know about it! Adam was the only one she trusted, out of everyone, even the women, about the news.  
  
"Nope. Besides, I don't want you dealing with him right now. But does he know yet?" Adam asked, not knowing yet if she told anyone else.  
  
"No, I don't think I could bare him knowing yet. He...he would just call me a slut."  
  
Adam's eyes shot open. "Wait, he would call you a slut? Stephanie...Has he ever called you that before?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. Adam was about to go off the deep end, again.  
  
"I think me and your husband are going to have a talk today." Adam said as he began to pace around the room.  
  
"No, please, don't Adam. I don't want him hurting me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, this one's up in a jiffy! grin Thanks for the reviews...Keep 'em pouring in, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Adam was completely mortified the day of RAW, after a night that received a threat and some shocking news. He had no idea how to tell Chris, if he even was for that matter. He knew that the news of Stephanie's pregnancy would probably kill him, so maybe keeping his own mouth shut might make the whole ordeal good.  
  
But that wasn't the only problem, the last words that came from Stephanie's mouth in his hotel room sent shivers up his spine.  
  
_"No, please Adam, I don't want him hurting me."_  
  
Now, on top of everything, Paul hurt Stephanie. All throughout the day he thought of just killing Paul when seeing him, but thought otherwise because he knew the consequences.  
  
He decided to go for a drink from catering to get his mind off the topic momentarily. While going to the catering room, he saw Paul going into Vince's office.  
  
"Hey Paul, I heard you wanted to talk, take a seat." Vince said from his desk, brushing off all the hard feelings that had come from the pay per view the day before.  
  
"Hey Vince." Paul stuttered as he took a seat. "I wanted to come in to say... I'm sorry." He let out shakily.  
  
"Is that all?" Vince asked.  
  
"Um, not really, have you seen Stephanie?" Paul asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"I heard she is in the arena, or at least checked in. But, I haven't seen her at all." He said.  
  
"Oh, alright, that's all I wanted to know." Paul said, getting up from his chair and leaving the office.  
  
"So, what were you saying last night about me being a suck-up?" Adam asked as he leaned against the wall, a smirk on his lips.  
  
Paul shot a glare at him. "Stay the hell out of my business, Copeland." He said and shoved his way past the Canadian.  
  
"Sorry bud, but it's now my business, too." Adam said, loud enough for Paul to hear.  
  
Paul, surely enough, did hear the comment, and turned around. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard, it is now my business, too." Adam repeated.  
  
"What business?"  
  
Adam just grinned, which led Paul to stare at him.  
  
"Paul!" Stephanie yelled as she ran to him. She heard the whole confrontation. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Stephanie." He looked to her, his expression changing into fake happiness. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've just been with the divas for awhile, I'm sorry for not telling you." She said, covering up pretty good. She looked to Adam who sent her a confused look. She sent him a pleading one, not wanting Paul to know about anything that was talked the night before.  
  
"Come on Steph, let's go." Paul said as he grabbed her hand, getting out of the hall.

_**Later That Night**_  
  
Chris waited at the Gorilla position with Glenn Jacobs and Amy Dumas, watching the match that was going on. The Highlight Reel segment would come on, and involve the three.  
  
"So, Chris, what's up man?" Glenn asked as he sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Just regular crap." Chris said while looking another direction, lowering his head.  
  
"You okay?" Amy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish I could kill Paul." He said with a short laugh.  
  
"We all want to; especially what he did to Benoit last night." Glenn said, missing Chris's point.  
  
"Well..." Chris said, but stopped, not wanting his emotions for Stephanie to come out. "You're right."  
  
Chris got back from his match that he had after the Highlight Reel, heading back to his locker room. He went in seeing Adam staring a hole in him, which made Chris feel insanely uncomfortable.  
  
"Erm, what's up, Adam?" He asked while looking away from his friend.  
  
Adam lifted his gaze to look away from Chris, letting out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do, and it drove him nuts. Telling his fellow Canadian would send him off the deep end, thus ending with Paul getting hurt, or that and Chris getting fired. He cringed at that thought.  
  
"Good match and stuff out there." He said while getting up, patting his friend on the back and leaving the locker room.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow as Adam left the room, he was guessing for some odd reason, and wanted to figure out. He went outside the locker room, and chased down Adam, who seemed to go to catering in a hurry.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
Adam froze, now he was screwed. He turned around to see a confused expression on Chris's face. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I need to ask, what in the hell was with you in that locker room. Your mind had to be on something, and I really want to know what it is." Chris begged.  
  
Adam bit his lip, and signaled for Chris to come with him into catering, to find a deserted table. They found one quickly, taking a seat.  
  
"Look, you can't get upset over this." Adam said, and thought about what he just said. "Well, um, uh, not too upset. Just, please, don't go off the deep end."  
  
"Okay, whatever, but just get to it, please." Chris pleaded; he was just not in the mood and wanted to get to the main part.  
  
Adam sighed. "Fine, but don't kill me." This comment had Chris giving him a hard stare: he gulped. "You know I talked with Paul last night, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Chris said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, that wasn't all of it. You see, Paul doesn't give two shits about Stephanie, all he is using her is for the title, and for his spot in the business. And...and..." Adam stopped, unable to continue.  
  
"And? I already know about that stuff." Chris said, let down if that was the only thing on Adam's mind.  
  
"And she's...Kind of, um...Pregnant." Adam mumbled out.  
  
Chris's eyes shot open. "SHE'S PREGNANT!?!? WITH THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH?!"  
  
"Calm down." Adam warned, but he read the expression on Chris's face. "Because that isn't it."  
  
Chris turned his head sideways. "What do you mean that isn't it?"  
  
"Well, she also stayed in my room last night, after waking me up at about.."  
  
"Now YOU slept with her?!" Chris exclaimed, and he was just about to die from everything that was shot his way.  
  
"No, no, no! Chris, I did NOT sleep with her. It was actually when I woke up, and she told me that Paul had abused her." Adam let out, it felt to him like a huge weight was off his shoulders, but he knew that anyone or Chris himself was screwed.  
  
Chris's eyes widened once again, his eyes burning with hatred. He didn't even speak one word to Adam, and left the catering room in search of the man who hurt the woman he liked. Thoughts in the back of his head were telling him that it might not be true, but he wouldn't believe it even if it came from God himself.  
  
He found his target in the hallway, back turned and looking over a paper. He seethed at the man, and got a running start, wanting to kill him right then and there.  
  
But Glenn came in and stopped Chris, just as Paul went into a locker room.  
  
"Glenn, what the fuck?" Chris yelled as he tried to get free from the larger man's grip.  
  
"Look, we all want to get our hands on Paul because of what he did to Benoit, but you NEED to let it go!" Glenn said, completely missing Chris's point of the attack.  
  
Chris simply stared at him. He had no idea what was going on, and if he did, he would probably Chris free access to pummel Paul to death and join in himself. "Look, it's not about that."  
  
"Oh." Glenn sighed, letting the smaller man go. "Sorry."  
  
"Just make sure I never see that piece of shit again." Chris scoffed as he walked away, going to his locker room to take out some frustrations on the wall, door, or whatever was there. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I swear, when this doc. manager was offline, I was going nuts! I just wanted to get this up! :P But here it is.

* * *

**_Midnight_**  
  
Chris sat on the balcony of his hotel room, unable to get any sleep. The image of Stephanie pregnant along with Paul beating her had him sitting straight up in bed whenever he closed his eyes.  
  
Then he thought of his best friend telling him the news of everything. Why in the hell did Stephanie tell Adam? Did she not have any clue that Chris was falling for her, hard and fast? Since the news, he didn't even speak to Adam, or anyone for that matter, he needed his time alone.  
  
To even make things even worse for him, Stephanie yelled at him for getting into her business! That tore Chris apart, and he was probably getting to a conclusion where she didn't give a damn about him or his feelings.  
  
He sighed, hoping it wasn't true. The past week just literally killed his confidence. Threatened, yelled at, receiving the news. What was next, he was going to be fired because his character couldn't do anything else? No, he wouldn't even dare think of the last one for a second. He knew how high Vince was on the whole face "Y2J" gimmick, and in the earlier years, led the creative team in it! But things changed, and Paul stuck his nose into something he didn't need to, putting himself in charge of some of the storylines on RAW. One was Chris's, and how his character up against Evolution.  
  
Something suddenly broke Chris out of his train of thought—Crying. He looked around, and hit himself on his forehead, realizing he was on a balcony. He got up, looking down to see a woman sitting on a bench, crying.  
  
"Who the hell would be out, crying, at this time?" He asked himself, and looked closer, his eyes widening at the sight. Stephanie was sitting on that bench, letting her emotions go.  
  
**_A Few Minutes Ago_**  
  
Paul came into the hotel room, clearly from going out to a bar. He saw Stephanie sitting on the bed, sitting there, looking at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked while taking off his shirt.  
  
"I've been needing to tell you something." She said, looking down to the sheets.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at her, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said sheepishly.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He asked, surprised by her comment.  
  
"You heard me." She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, but...You fucking whore!" He yelled, this time it was her who was shocked. "I thought I told you to use those birth control pills!"  
  
"I did... But somehow...It just ha..." Her sentence abruptly ended with a right balled up fist into her cheek. The impact sent her off the bed, and had tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Get out...Now." He ordered, as he walked over to the door and opened it up, as she got up and walked out the door, crying. He slammed it into her back, sending her to the floor. She got up and was bawling, and decided to go to a place where no one would hear her, outside.  
  
She went outside and got the peace she needed, and sat on a bench nearby the hotel. She dug her hands into her face and just cried.  
  
After a couple of minutes, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it, just thinking that Paul was going to try to do one of his apologies.  
  
"Stephanie." The person said, hoping to get her attention. She snapped out of her rut, realizing who the voice belonged to. She breathed in, finally controlling her tears and sobs. She turned around.  
  
"Hi Chris."  
  
He gasped at the bruise that was already from on her right cheek. "What happened, Stephanie?" He asked, sitting down next to her and running his finger over her cheek gently.  
  
"It's nothing." She whispered and turned away from his touch.  
  
"Nothing? Stephanie, this is serious." He said, drawing Stephanie into a hug in which she freely accepted.  
  
"I-I know, Chris, I just needed to tell him." She said in between sobs, closing her eyes to prevent tears.  
  
Chris put two and two together and realized that Paul had hit her after she dropped a bombshell. He just needed to figure out what she said. "Steph, what did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him I was pregnant." She said without even thinking. Now it was the first time she had told Chris. She could just feel him cringe.  
  
A small pain went through him as she said that. Yeah, he knew, but just hearing the words from her mouth just killed him. "Um." He gulped. "It'll...Yeah, it'll be okay, don't worry." He said, running his hand through her hair slowly.  
  
"I hope, but what am I going to do? I don't want to go back to him tonight. Never." She said, trying to hold her ground.  
  
"If you need to, you can stay up in my room, I'll just sleep on the couch. I don't want you getting hurt again by any costs." He said, making sure he wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
"Thank you so much, Chris." She whispered to him, burying her head into his neck.  
  
"Hey, we better head inside, okay?" He asked, releasing the grip.  
  
"Alright." She said, getting up with him, as they both went inside.  
  
"Irvine." Paul mumbled, his hands gripping the railing to the balcony so tight that his hands began to go white. "What the hell does he think he's doing with my wife?" He asked himself, and snarled, letting his hands go and going inside the hotel room. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hola amigos! ;P Thank you for the reviews, as always, they help out a lot!

* * *

**_The Next Week_**  
  
Stephanie was forced by Chris to just not see Paul for the rest of the week, knowing that something would erupt immediately, so Trish was up for the challenge and let Stephanie stay at her place and room with her, which she had no problem with. Chris was initially worried, it felt like Paul was at every place he was, watching over him like a hawk, and the feeling would not leave.  
  
"You all will not believe what happened last week." Paul started off to his Evolution buddies, Ric Flair and Dave Bautista. Randy Orton wouldn't be involved in the whole ordeal; he was a pretty close friend with Adam Copeland, ever since the storyline for the Intercontinental Title was set up between their two characters.  
  
"What?" Ric asked, as he closed his magazine.  
  
"Well, where's Randy? He needs to be here to hear this." Paul said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know." Dave replied. "But I bet he's off with Adam, like usual."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Dave. I swear ever since they have started talking about their match, they've been inseparable about wrestling." Ric chimed in.  
  
"Whatever." Paul hissed. "The kid can be left out of this, I guess."  
  
"Then what in the hell did you want to tell us?" Dave asked, getting a bit annoyed.  
  
Paul glared at Dave, before starting. "You both know about Chris, and his obsession about Stephanie?" He paused, and then went on before they answered. "Well, last week, sometime after I got back to the hotel, Stephanie tells me that she's pregnant... Pregnant!"  
  
"She's pregnant?" Ric laughed. "Nice one, Paul, I thought you had her taking that crap."  
  
"I did, Ric. Seems like the little shit slipped through. So anyway, I gave Stephanie what she deserved for making a mistake, a nice right fist." He paused, grinning at that fact, and that Ric and Dave were laughing. "So, she left, I guess to go cry her heart out." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Just like all women." Ric said.  
  
"Yeah, so I go up on the balcony after changing and crap, and guess who I see with Steph?" Paul quizzed.  
  
"I dunno, who?" Dave asked.  
  
"Chris Irvine. The man actually had the nerves my wife."  
  
"That kid? God, he's been obsessing about her since who knows when." Ric added in.  
  
"Yeah, I gave him a verbal warning awhile back, but I know how daring he likes to be. I swear if he even does one thing to Stephanie, I will rip his head off and give it to one of those stupid fans."  
  
"Have fun trying." Dave laughed as he got up. "Besides, where did Stephanie stay if she obviously wasn't with you?"  
  
"Probably with Trish, I know how close those two are, so Steph would come running to her." Paul said while getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Dave looked to Ric when Paul left. "But she did go in with Chris, right?"  
  
"That's what I heard." Ric said as he opened up his magazine.  
  
**_Meanwhile...Out in the halls.  
_**  
"Hey Trish, how's she doing?"  
  
"She's doing good, Chris." Trish said with a smile on her face. "I'm so happy you let me take care of her, I know what Paul would do if he figured out that she stayed with you."  
  
"Yeah." Chris shuffled his feet. "I'd probably die at the hands of him, but I seriously don't give a shit. It's about Stephanie here, her care, and I just can't let her be treated like this by that bastard. It was just sick seeing her like that...Last week."  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it right now, which sucks. She looks so much better, and she wanted me to tell you how thankful she was that you helped her out." She said.  
  
Chris's eyes lightened up, and a smile appeared on his face. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" Trish said with a chuckle. "You really, really like her, don't you?"  
  
Chris smirked, nodding with confidence. The first time he wasn't nervous about communicating to someone how he felt about Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Trish's smile grew even wider. "I hope that you can get with her, you seriously deserve it. And Paul, the man deserves to rot in hell."  
  
"Definitely...And if I figure out he's done any other stuff to Stephanie...God himself will have to hold me back from killing him." Chris blurted out, and turned away, having one of the feelings of Paul being close.  
  
Trish noticed this sudden movement. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be back." He said, going off in search down a hall.  
  
Paul Levesque took the opportunity and dashed back to the Evolution locker room, muttering cuss words the whole way back. He wanted to snap Irvine in two right there, but now wasn't the time, or the place.  
  
**_Later in the Night_**  
  
All Evolution characters were either in the ring or waiting to come out in the Gorilla Position. It was in the middle of the Sixty-Minute Iron Man match between Chris Benoit and Triple H, and about 30 minutes through. Nick Dinsmore waited for his spot with security guards, all watching one of the TVs in the back, where his Eugene character would be coming out with 5 minutes left in the match to give a beat down from the week before.  
  
Most of the people were in one large locker room, watching the match. Chris Irvine, Adam, Jay, Stephanie, and Trish were also in, with mostly everyone getting ready while watching the long match.  
  
"Amen that we don't have to put the title back on Paul." One person spoke up, that being Matt Hardy. Everyone yelled an 'Amen!' in response to his comment.  
  
Chris laughed as he patted Matt on the back. "You're right, maybe the creative team is making a smart decision for once."  
  
"The creative team?" Jay laughed. "Don't you know that Paul is basically the creative team?"  
  
"Well, then...Vince?" Chris asked in a sarcastic shocked tone.  
  
"Probably." Stephanie spoke up for the first time since she came into the locker room. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my God! I swear I loved the Alliance days...Hehe. Okay, yeah, not really about the story, but usually when I go to sleep I watch WWE videos, mainly late 2000 or late 2001. Of course, I have Unforgiven 2001 and I just die when seeing the Stephanie promo when she's talking into RVD's locker room, and behind is Jericho! Ah, okay, fangirl moment is over, back to the story...LOL! And of course, to my awesome reviewers, much love!

* * *

Chris sat around waiting in a meeting room with WWE management at a house show, along with Chris Benoit. They were waiting on one more person, and he finally came in moments later.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm late." Paul Levesque said sarcastically. Of course he managed his way onto creative team.

"Alright, so let's start." One member said as Paul sat down and both of the Chris's forcing themselves not to lunge at him. "So this meeting is to discuss the future of Chris Jericho, and how he will go after SummerSlam.

"You know, I think we should de-push him a bit." Paul said in an arrogant tone. "I mean, his workrate hasn't been the best and his promos are beginning to get stale."

"What?" Chris Benoit blurted out. "Chris's execution has been perfect on every level, and you should listen to the crowd, they've been hot wherever we've gone."

Paul scoffed. "That's only because he's been in front of hometown crowds. Otherwise, the crowd has been lackluster."

"Bullshit!" Chris responded while slamming his fist down on the table, startling half of the people. "What the hell are you doing when he's out there, because you have no idea what you are talking about."

"But I do, Chris." Paul retaliated. "Now, since we are going to de-push him, I think that we should move the Highlight Reel." Everyone, at this comment, whipped their heads in Paul's direction, all showing shocked faces.

"Um, sorry Paul, but the Highlight Reel is one of the highest rated segments of the show, we just can't make it disappear." Another member said.

"You think we can't make it disappear? In the snap of the finger we can!" Paul shouted out.

Chris Irvine, who sat in silence over his career talk, was becoming more aggravated, his fists balling up and beginning to shake. He had the uncontrollable feeling of decking the man who might as well had the fate of his career because his head was shoved so far up the owner's ass.

"I know why you are doing this..." Chris said in a low voice.

"Huh, what'd you say there, Chris?" Paul asked while laughing.

"I know..." Chris said before the door to the room flew open and an exhausted Stephanie McMahon came flying in.

"Oh gosh, I'm really, really sorry I made it late." She said, out of breath, while dropping her bag next to a chair and plopping into a seat, which was between the two Chris's.

Paul looked at her, stunned, while Chris Benoit seemed to be smiling wide.

"Hey Steph, don't worry about it, we really didn't get that far yet." A member said.

"Oh, amen then." She said with a small laugh.

"So Paul, run that proposal past us again?" Chris Benoit urged as he looked in Paul's direction, Paul glaring back with a stare that could kill.

"What proposal?" Stephanie asked in a confused tone.

"Um...Uh." Paul stuttered. "We're just thinking about cutting back a little on Chris's push."

"This Chris?" Stephanie asked, pointing in Benoit's direction.

"No, other."

She looked to Chris Irvine, whose eyes were locked on Paul's.

"Why?" She asked, while still looking at Chris, then to her husband.

"Well, we're not quite satisfied with his work, and so we're going to cut the Highlight Reel." Paul said.

"We?" Chris Benoit laughed. "Sorry, Paul, but I never knew that anyone else agreed to it, especially Chris."

"Look, it's already been decided." Paul said hastily. "Chris will be sent to the lower ranks. This meeting is over." He said, getting up and leaving in a hurry. Everyone else sat there, stunned, as all the members of the board began to leave slowly. Chris Benoit turned to his friend, sighing.

"I hate that guy...And, I'm sorry Stephanie for saying that in front of you." He said, then left.

Chris Irvine sat in his chair, staring blankly at the wall ahead. His career was never the best, being tortured as a midcarder and always being close to the top, but his dream always fading.

"Chris, I'm sorry." Stephanie said while looking at him.

He didn't respond, just kept on staring. He couldn't, he was just speechless.

Stephanie looked at him, biting her lip. "Chris, I promise I'll sort this out. I don't know why he would be doing this to you because you are such a good man."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Chris muttered out as he stood up and left the room.

"Chris!" Stephanie cried out as she ran after him, finally reaching him and grabbing his arm. He turned around. "I just want to make sure you're okay, I'll get this thing restored, everything will be fine."

"It's not that, Stephanie." He said, sadly. "I care about you...I really..." He stopped, seeing Paul down the hallway, in his view but out of Stephanie's.

"You really what?" Stephanie asked, becoming intrigued.

"I really...Can't talk about it." He said, still staring at Paul, who returned it.

"Why?" Stephanie asked, now noticed his gaze was elsewhere. She turned around and felt her stomach turn. "Paul..."

"Come on Stephanie, we're going." Paul said as he came up to her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from Chris. She looked back to Chris, her face full of fear. His heart dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yikes! Long update wait! Very sorry, I did something I wasn't supposed to on this computer, so my guest account was taken out for about a week. I'm such the devil. ;P

* * *

Chris ran around all worried the day of RAW. He hadn't seen Stephanie or Paul all day, and it was really getting to him. But he had to stop at Vince's office for the time being.

"Vince, where is she?" Chris asked, he just needed to know where she was.

"Chris, I don't know, but I brought you in here for something else. I got the news that you were going down further on the card, and they were going to strip the Highlight Reel, but none of that will happen." Vince assured. "You will get your spot, and continue to work with Edge."

"Okay, I'm happy with that, but Vince, I beg of you, please let me know when Stephanie comes in, I _NEED _to know." Chris pleaded.

"Hey Vince, we need to talk."

Both Vince and Chris looked to the door and saw Paul standing there.

"Paul, I'm talking to Chris right now, but, where's Stephanie?" Vince asked.

"That's why I came in, Vince. She can't make it here tonight."

"Why not?" Vince asked as he noticed Chris's body grow tense.

"She fell down some steps, so I'm letting her stay at the hotel. I know you would want me to be there, but I figured you kill me if I didn't show up to do the promo tonight." Paul said, explaining everything with ease.

"Oh my God." Chris mumbled beneath his breath.

"Okay, well." Vince choked up. "Just...Make sure she's okay, and take good care of her."

"I will." Paul said with a grin, leaving the room.

"Vince..." Chris began but was cut off.

"Chris, I'm sorry, but I have to continue this work." Vince said, and Chris just nodded, and left the room in a flash. He looked down the halls, but couldn't find Paul. Randy Orton, though, was sitting down.

"Randy." Chris said as he rushed over to him. "Do you know where Paul went?"

Randy thought for a moment. "Sorry bro, got no clue."

"Well, um...Has he spoken to you lately, perhaps, this week?"

"Come to think of it, yeah." Randy said. "Just today, I was in the locker room and he came in and started going on about something. God, what the hell was it?"

"Think!" Chris yelled, getting impatient.

"Oh shit, it was about Stephanie, how he...Dude, we have to find him."

"Okay, we do, I know that." Chris stressed. "But what did he do?"

Randy looked at Chris, not wanting to tell him at all. "Um, don't kill the messenger, but I think he hit her, then threw her down the stairs so she couldn't come."

Chris's eyes widened quickly. "Why didn't you say something, Orton? Oh, screw it." He growled and ran off down a hall to the Evolution locker room, he practically memorized it from every direction. Randy took off to follow Chris, just in case. Chris found the locker room, barging in to only see Ric Flair sitting down.

"What do you want?" Ric asked with a scowl.

Chris growled lowly. "Where's he at?"

"Who?"

"Paul, you idiot." He said with a scowl.

"Like I have a clue? The last time I saw him was when he was heading to the office."

"Great!" Chris shouted out of frustration, grabbing the nearest thing he could, that being a vase, and chucking it across the room. Ric jumped when he heard the glass break against the wall, as Chris just smiled and walked out.

"Man, Chris, don't do anything, please." Randy begged.

"Randy, not to be pretty harsh, but Paul deserves everything that I am going to do to him. Not one man here will stop me, and you can take that as my word." Chris said and walked away from Randy. Randy did not chase him, but watched him walk away and frowned.

"Randy Orton..."

Randy turned around to his voice being called, and his expression changed quickly.

"What was that?"

"You know what it was Paul, he's doing the right thing, or will be." Randy said.

"Oh well, I guess that time won't be coming today." Paul said with a sadistic smile on his face, and laid out Randy with a right to his cheek.

"Paul, my man." Ric said as he came out of the locker room. He looked down, then up at Paul. "What happened here?"

"The same thing that'll happen to Chris when I see him."

"Oh man, speaking of that guy, he practically trashed up our whole room. Throwing shit everywhere, he even threatened to knock ME out." Ric said, lying about the whole ordeal.

Paul laughed. "He's trying to be a savior, but that is not happening soon."

**_During RAW_**

Chris was done with his part of RAW for the evening, and decided to pay a little visit to the Diva's locker room. Once he reached, he knocked on the door to see Lisa Marie Varon open it with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey Chris! What's up?"

"Just a bit exhausted." He replied. "Is Trish in there?"

"Yeah, just a second." Lisa said, and yelled for Trish who was in the large locker room. She came running over to see Chris outside the doorway.

"Hey Chris, need anything?"

"Uh, can we talk for a minute?" He asked while biting his lip.

"Yeah, sure." She said while stepping out into the hallway and closing the door. "Shoot."

"Do you know which room Stephanie is staying in tonight?"

Trish looked at him, thinking that he was nuts. "Well, um, not really, I do know that she's somewhere on the second floor."

"Would her staying with Paul bring up any more thought?"

Her eyes widened, and she hit herself on the forehead on the mistake of making Stephanie stay with him. "So, wait, he was with her?"

"Is." Chris mumbled with a shrug. "He made up this bullshit story of Stephanie falling down the stairs when I was in Vince's office. Trust me, I know it's not real because Orton confirmed to me that Paul had hit her."

She gasped, not expecting that. "Chris, we need to get her out of there!" She cried out.

"I know, calm down. Look, I'm thinking of leaving soon to see if I can get Stephanie, because I don't know if she's in his room or not."

"Wait, how would you get into his room if she could be..." She stopped in mid-sentence to not get Chris any more worried.

Chris looked at her, knowing what would have come out. "I got to go." He said, giving her a calming look before going back to the locker room and getting his things. He then headed to the hotel, and immediately went to the front desk.

"Hi, do you know which room Stephanie McMahon is in?"

The teller checked the computer. "Sorry sir, there is no one named Stephanie McMahon that is at the hotel."

Chris sighed, but quickly came up with another person. "Paul Levesque?"

The woman checked the computer again, and came up with a match. "Yes, he is staying here and is in room 219."

"Thank you!" He said relieved, then rushed to the elevator to eagerly head to the second floor.

Meanwhile, Stephanie watched the whole thing from the bar, and seemed to sigh as she looked back to the television that was playing RAW.

Chris went down the line of rooms that led up to 219 then finally stopped at it to take a breath. He knocked forcefully on the door. "Stephanie, it's me, Chris!" After minutes of knocking, he stopped, worried. He thought, then went up to his room that was two floors above, to put his things away, and headed back down to the lobby.

"Where can she be?" He asked himself while checking every inch of the lobby, then headed into the bar and couldn't notice her, mainly because she covered her face in a hat, and was facing the opposite direction of him.

One thing that Chris didn't want to do was go in a citywide search for her, it would be impossible, or barge into the room, even though you couldn't blame him, it just wasn't right. He opted to just sit at the bar, right next to the woman in the hat, and have a drink. He looked up to the television and seemed to laugh to make himself happy.

"Wow, I can't believe we're this popular!" He said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's a weekly thi..." The bartender said but stopped. "Whoa, Chris Jericho here? Awesome! On the house, bro!"

Stephanie froze when hearing the name, and managed to turn to see Chris sitting right next to her. She nearly choked on her drink and quickly looked back to the TV.

"Yep, it's me, of course." He joked around. "Just get me a beer."

"Alright." The bartender grinned, grabbing a glass and filling it up, then handing it to Chris. "So, how was that Battle Royal last week?"

"Fun man! Takes a lot out of you, too." Chris said while taking a drink.

"Yeah, I bet. I swear sometimes I feel like ripping people's heads off when they say that the stuff that you guys do is fake. It's so damn ignorant!"

"Same here, but I just try to block out those comments every time, or if I wouldn't get sued, give them some of the treatment that we go through to entertain." Chris said with a laugh.

"Oh man that would be hilarious to see them after that, they would turn into the biggest fans!" The bartender also laughed. "You know, I have a question, is Stephanie McMahon ever coming back to TV? I thought she was awesome."

Stephanie's interest immediately perked up, and Chris was surprised at the question.

"Well good gosh I hope so! Man, if I was on any part of the writing team or anything like that, I'd have her back in a jiffy."

"So let me guess, Y2J is Stephanie McMahon's biggest fan?"

"Well..." Chris started, then stopped to think about it, making Stephanie nearly hit him to get an answer out. "I guess so! You know how cool it was to work with her back her in 2001--just awesome. She might not be the best worker of all time, but I swear she puts in so much to make everything great."

"Well thank you." Stephanie said very quietly to herself.

"Oh, mam, would you like another drink?" The bartender asked Stephanie, noticing her glass was empty.

She just nodded, as the bartender went away to go get her drink. She looked in Chris's way, who seemed to be downing the beer. She looked away and took of the hat off.

"Here you go, miss." The bartender said, and looked up to actually see her face, and nearly fainted. He placed the drink next to her and walked away to another customer before going nuts, seeing the person he was just talking about.

"Oh man...They didn't mention it would be that bad." Chris said as he watched Triple H beat down William Regal.

Stephanie got up from the bar, and walked behind Chris, speaking into his ear. "Come into the lobby, please." She said, and left quickly.

Chris heard the voice, matching it quickly and jumping up, as he grabbed his wallet and paid for her drinks before rushing out to meet her.

"Steph...What are you...What the?" He seemed to just be confused by everything at the moment.

"Look, Chris, I'm okay. I know you probably heard, but I am fine. But can you ask Trish if I can stay with her for tonight?"

"Yeah!" He said, digging into his pockets to get his cell phone. "Or do you want to?"

"Go ahead." She said, as she looked away when he was dialing, to see the bartender smiling. She waved and laughed when he waved back.

"Done!" Chris said moments later. "She said she'll be here in about ten minutes." He was just happy to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I actually did this right after chapter 8 (because of school, and I was up at 1, not falling asleep)...So I decided to put it up now, for the wait. Of course I HAD to mention the Olympics sometime or another, and just think of the 3 boys (Chris, Adam, and Jay) clueless of any other sport besides hockey. Cheers! =)

* * *

Chris woke up early the next morning to hit the gym and get some breakfast. He was thankful that his home was just the next state away, so all he had to do was do some car travel, along with the rest of Canadian bunch that lived in Florida, Jay and Adam.

When he got back to the hotel, he called up Trish, who was already awake.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Trish asked in her usual cheerful tone.

"Oh, just getting ready to head back to Tampa. I've got to ask, though, have you figured out where Stephanie is staying?"

"Ah, no clue yet, she's still sleeping. We stayed up late last night just doing the girl things."

"And I know, I will not ask about that, since I know how sincere the girl talks are." He joked. "But, um, could you wake her up?"

"Okay, but if she wants to kill someone, it'll be you." Trish warned and laughed, as she placed the phone down and went over to the bed Stephanie was sleeping in. "Hey Stephanie, you got a caller."

"Huh?" Stephanie mumbled as she awoke, turning to face Trish. "Oh, okay." She got up slowly and went over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Steph! I can't believe it, you're up!" Chris said, joking around.

"Chris? You know it's only ten, right?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, you know me, I'm not the person that sleeps in all the time." He said.

"Well gosh, I can't believe you're a human!" She laughed. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Just wondering around. Wanted to know something, where are you staying for the rest of the week?"

"Hmm...I was thinking of staying in Greenwich, but I know you both wouldn't let me do that, then at Trish's, but I don't want to annoy her for the next few days." She explained, and heard Trish yell from the bathroom, making her and Chris laugh.

"Then why not stay in Tampa? I'm driving the boys home sometime today, and hey, it's always cool to have some other company.

"I don't know about that... I mean, I wouldn't want to disturb any of your personal lives." She said while Trish came back into the room, glaring at her.

"Now what? Don't want to stay down there?" She asked in a serious tone that freaked Stephanie out.

"Personal lives? Steph, it's okay if you stay down here! Heck, besides, we need more women to straighten us out!" He said with a laugh.

Stephanie put her hand to the receiver, then looked at Trish. "Trish, I don't want to be invading on his personal space."

Trish hit herself on the forehead. "Trust me, he would love you to stay over. Just think of how great he's been to you lately."

Stephanie sighed. "Oh fine." She then took her hand off the receiver. "I guess I'll come with you for the week."

Chris nearly jumped to the ceiling when hearing that. "Awesome! Now I just got to get those lazy asses moving sometime today. I'll come up to the room when we're all ready."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye!" They both hung up, and Stephanie looked to Trish, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Stephanie asked as she narrowed her eyes at Trish.

"Oh nothing." Trish said with a chuckle as she stepped away to go back to the bathroom. "And uh, knowing Chris, you might want to get ready soon."

"Gosh Trish, do you know more about the man than I do?" Stephanie laughed.

"Well, I do know that he just might like you a little bit." Trish said, emphasizing on the little.

"Huh?" Stephanie asked, confused. "Wait a minute, whoa...So, he's been taking care of me...Protecting me for all this time?"

"Maybe." Trish grinned as she looked into the mirror to apply some makeup.

Stephanie went to the bathroom and stood by the doorframe, looking into the mirror at Trish. "Let me guess, you've known about this?"

"Well, young Mr. Irvine just kind of clued me in after he helped you that one night after Paul. Now since you were too trapped up in everything, you never really had the chance to notice that he has been worshipping the ground you've walked on for so long now." Trish said to a shocked Stephanie.

"I...Don't think he would go that far."

Trish seemed to laugh. "Oh, yeah. When he heard about what happened to you, I think he searched the whole arena to find you, then here at the hotel."

"And to think he was sitting right next to me when he was just saying the greatest things."

"Uh, can you clue me in on that?" Trish asked, as Stephanie started to talk about the bar.

Adam's Room 

Adam heard knocking at the door, and he turned over to see that it was well into the morning. He groaned when getting up, and stepped over to the door, opening it to receive a wide smile from Chris.

"Come for a smiling contest?" He asked and yawned.

"No man, we got another person for the trip." Chris said, happily.

"Eh? Little lost over here."

"By now, I guess you heard what happened to Stephanie." Chris said, while Adam nodded and let out a little growl. "But, she's okay, she stayed with Trish, and is coming to Tampa with us."

"Yeah, baby! Canadian charm works the best...Woo!" Adam laughed, and Chris just shook his head while trying not to laugh.

"Hey now, you and Jay both have wives."

"Duh. I'm talking about you! I hope she figured out by now that you are going over the roof for her."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Oh man, I'll have to knock some sense into her." Adam joked. "Anyway, I'll get ready because I know how eager you are, and I'll tell Jay that he can't have his own tanning bed today."

"Oh, he'll be so pissed." Chris grinned as Adam laughed.

"Dude, you know it." Adam said as Chris left, and he shut the door.

At the Car – Two Hours Later 

"We all packed?" Jay asked as he closed the trunk.

Adam smacked him on the head. "That's the third time you said that, nimrod, yeah." He said as he and Jay both got into the backseat.

"You know how aware I am after I forgot each of my wrestling tights one night." Jay said and shrugged, while Adam laughed.

"That was great!" Chris laughed as he started up the car. "I swear Adam's were like baggy pants to you!"

"You were lucky that nobody really noticed." Stephanie said with a grin as she buckled herself up.

They started on the way to Florida, telling stories for Stephanie to hear, until the radio station started on about the Olympic Opening Ceremony starting in a couple weeks.

"Do you think we have a chance at winning anything?" Adam asked, talking about the Canadian team.

All four sat in silence, thinking, struggling to come up with an answer.

"Hockey?" Chris asked.

"Two more years, smart one." Jay said.

"Maybe some water sport?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't think that's humanly possible, or at least on my standards. Anything that involves swimming or diving is just wrong."

"Weightlifting!" Chris said with a grin.

"Maybe, but isn't there like...20 sports in this year's Olympics?" Jay asked as he went back into thought.

"26." Stephanie added in.

"We should know something...Especially since our pay per view is based off of the games." Adam said.

"Yeah, it's sad...But I do know about that Michael Phelps kid!" Chris said, hearing about all the hype.

"Go on." Stephanie said as Chris started talking about Phelps.

Hours passed as Chris and Stephanie were the only ones left in the car, already dropped off Adam and Jay, which were about five minutes each away from Chris's house.

"Well, welcome to my house." Chris said as the car went into the driveway. He turned off the ignition, and got out of the car, as Stephanie got out, and he got both of their bags. "I know it's not a lavish resort...but it's gr..." He stopped when something unusual caught his eye.

Stephanie looked over to him, raising an eyebrow on what made him just stop.

"What is she doing here?" He couldn't take his eyes off the porch.

"Who's she?" Stephanie asked in a confused tone.

"Jessica."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Cliffhangers...Gotta love 'em! =P As I said in the notes on Trip, I'm on the football team as the manager, so I don't know how often I'll be updating this. But I am not gonna stop this, because I love it! =)

* * *

"Look, Steph, you need to stay here for a second." Chris said as he turned and went to his porch, with Jessica sitting on the swing. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you for just a little bit?" She asked.

"Why? There isn't anything to talk about." He said, looking back to Stephanie who was turning the other way, out of respect.

"Chris, please. I just really need to explain myself." She pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine, go to the back, we'll talk out there." He said while opening the door. She went in, and to the back like he said. Chris then went back over to Stephanie, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. How about you go inside? I'll get your bags and stuff." He said as she nodded and went inside. He got both of their bags and went inside. "I'll put your things in the guest room." He said while going up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms, putting her bags down. He went into his room and put his things down, then rushed back down the stairs. He glanced outside to see Jessica looking up to the sky, and then went back to Stephanie.

"I gotta go talk to her and resolve this stuff. Uh, go ahead and take over the TV, but be warned, when I come back, sports is number one." He said grinning, and handed her the remote control.

Stephanie laughed. "Okay, okay." She sat down on the couch and turned on the television, and watched him as he went outside.

"Please make this quick." Chris said in an annoyed tone.

"What is she doing here?" Jessica asked, ignoring what he just said.

"Oh don't even start this shit. She hasn't been the best lately, and I'm hoping a weekend with the boys will cheer her up."

"Well, I guess you're fucking her to keep her happy, right?"

He stared at her. "Fucking her? She's married, Jessica. I'm taking care of her because she's in an abusive marriage, you got it? But let's just forget about that, okay? I want to get to the bottom of why you ended it."

Her expression suddenly changed, and she looked at him like she never wanted him to mention that.

He noticed it, and shook his head. "What is it now? Scared that I brought it up?" He somehow seemed to grin at that.

She didn't respond, just shook, mainly out of fear.

"Gosh damn Jessica I swear you are messed up. You're at my porch telling me you want to talk to me, then you bash Stephanie for no reason at all, and now you're all silent!" He yelled, then paced around the area and growled to himself.

She watched his movement, startled. "I need to tell you the truth." She said so quietly that she could barely even hear herself.

His senses though, were so keen; that he picked up on what she said and turned to her. "Now you want to tell me the truth? I think it's about...seven months too late for the truth."

She frowned, looking down. "Chris, I was...cheating on you."

He just looked at her and shook his head, even managing to stifle out a laugh. "Jess, I thought I told you before we got married that we were going to deal with the whole wrestling schedule. And trust me; I know it's that bullshit because all the time I wasn't wrestling I was right by your side."

She looked at him. "You were only home for two days at most! You think I can handle it?"

"You think it was tough for YOU? What about for me, huh? I busted my ass every night for the paycheck to pay for everything, keep the house running, hell, and keep YOU happy. So don't even think about that." He explained. "Now, before this gets any farther, would you please leave my house? I don't think we have any more explaining to do about this."

She nodded, and decided to go through the yard and the side gate, instead of the house.

Chris went back into the house and sighed deeply. Now he didn't really give a damn what she did to him in the past, it was over. Like it would matter anyways, especially if he moved on? He had more important things to worry about, like Stephanie's safety. God forbid if he would let any of the Jessica drama get into his head. He looked over to the living room to see Stephanie watching a home shopping channel.

"Oh man, I knew I should've blocked those channels." He joked when walking into the room.

She giggled. "If you want the remote, go ahead and take it. I was channel surfing and found this."

"Well, if you insist." He smirked and took the remote, falling down on the recliner and turning on ESPN, which a baseball game was on.

Stephanie looked from the game to Chris. "Um, can I ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Depends." He said while shifting around to look at her.

"What happened with you and...Jessica, I think?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, uh...We split up about seven months ago. I seriously had no idea she would show up today, I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be. It isn't your fault." She said.

"I guess it isn't." He mumbled while thinking back to what his ex-wife said moments ago about her cheating on him. He actually cringed at the thought.

'Oh God...' Stephanie thought as she looked at him. 'I said something very wrong.'

"She cheated on me, Steph." He blurted out, shocking both of them.

Her head lowered. "I'm so sorry."

"You? What? No! Don't be!" His face turned to bewilderment. "Steph, don't worry about this, it's my problem. Never, ever blame it on you." He got up from the recliner and walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "You just have fun here, alright?"

"Okay." Stephanie smiled. "I'm going to go get my things sorted out." She said while getting up and going upstairs.

"Don't take forever now!" He yelled grinning. She laughed and continued on her way. He lay back on the couch and watched the television.

_**Later in the Day**_

Both Adam and Jay came over to enjoy one of Chris's barbecues, and stuck around because there was nothing better to do. All four were laid out on the couches in the living room, watching a TV show.

"So, do you guys ever stay at home?" Stephanie asked Adam and Jay.

They both laughed. "Never." Adam joked. "Alannah comes over sometimes, or she shops. I'd be caught dead if I was shopping with her."

"Same here." Jay added in. "Denise usually comes over, though."

"Well, then, why not bring them over?" Chris asked.

"You know, I was just thinking about that." Adam smirked as he left the room with his cell phone to call his wife. "Jay, I'll call yours, too!"

"Thanks!" Jay laughed, and went back to watching.

"Okay." Adam said as he came back minutes later. "They're coming. Be prepared." He said in between fake coughs, and then grinned.

"Adam!" Stephanie yelled, hearing him clearly. "Gosh, don't be so mean to your wife!"

"I'm not being mean!" He chuckled. "But I can be mean to you!" He went over to Stephanie as her eyes widened, as she tried to tighten up as Adam began to tickle her.

"Noooo, don't!" She squealed while trying to squirm her way out of Adam's hold. Both Jay and Chris were cracking up.

"Come on now, tap out!" Adam said with a laugh, and continued to tickle her.

"Never!" She couldn't help but to laugh.

"I won't stop!"

"No!" She laughed hard and then finally gave up by tapping out.

"And your winner..." Chris announced to the imaginary audience. "Sexton Hardcastle!"

Everyone laughed as Adam raised his arms in the air in victory. Stephanie took it as a chance to get him and did, jumping on his back and attempting a headlock.

Adam went down to a knee, pretending to be choked out, and then fell completely on the floor, now appearing to be knocked out.

"Count, count, count!" Stephanie shrieked and laughed when Jay jumped up and lifted Adam's arm up three times, but to get the dramatic last arm not all the way to the ground.

"Uh-oh." She mumbled as Adam got up in a slow fashion, flipped her over to the surprise of everyone, but caught her when she was in mid-air. He gave her his signature grin then let her down.

"I still win, AND I get your spot now!" He yelled before running over to the couch before she could get there, and jumped on it, also landing on Jay in the process.

Chris grabbed onto the arms of his recliner. "If any of you even dare to get this, I'll..." He trailed off, thinking of something to say, but had Stephanie sit right on his hand.

"You'll what?" She smirked.

"Ow!" He slipped his hand out and shook it off. "I'll tickle you!"

"Eek!" She jumped up and ran over to Jay, who seemed to be the only sane one of the group.

"Oh, I get it; I'm supposed to protect you now." He said with a grin.

At the same time the doorbell rang. "Come in!" Chris hollered, and moments later Adam's wife Alannah and Jay's wife Denise were in the living room.

"Stephanie!" They both yelled in unison.

"You two!" She yelled back, shot up from her seat, and ran over, hugging them both.

"Man, I swear, it never ends, really." Chris said to Adam and Jay, and both nodded.

"So, how do you two know Stephanie exactly?" Adam asked, curious.

"Oh, when we used to come to the events. We stayed with the divas and she was one of them that we hung out with."

"I remember that." Jay mumbled. "One of those days we couldn't pry any of them out of the mall."

"Oh man, don't bring up the memories!" Adam said while sniffling.

All three women laughed. "Well, we're going to have ourselves a little girl chat, have fun!" Alannah said as they went off to the backyard.

"With our boss? Get us a raise!" Jay yelled, and all three guys laughed.

"That would be nice, though." Adam said as he looked to the TV.

"Yep." Chris agreed as he was also watching.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, okay, it's back, don't kill me. Having a crapload of projects and major writer's block never helps. BUT, I'm back, ready to type, woot woot! :)

* * *

She stared into the cold, iced eyes of him.

No, not again.

She tried to scream, but the screams were nothing. The towel in her mouth soaked up those screams. She began to panic, trying to move her arms, but it was for no use. They were tied, so tight, to the bedposts. She looked to her legs, just opening one eye at a time so she couldn't see him. They, also, were tied.

The baby. She whimpered as she heard pants being unzipped, and her eyes filling up.

Her eyes met up with the man, and she began to shake, seeing his lips curl into the sadistic smirk that made every hair on her body stand up.

She felt his hands on her body. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping he wouldn't notice how close she was to the brink of tears. Then, she froze, she could just feel her the brim of her shorts being touched, then slowly, the little seconds going by like hours, being taken off.

"I always knew you were a cheap whore." The man snickered, as she was getting even closer to just bursting out into tears. Why, out of all nights, did she not wear panties under her shorts?

She was lead into reality when she just opened her eyes slightly, seeing the man hovering over her, completely naked. His hand made her way over to her mouth, as her eyes locked on it. Once his hands reached its destination, he yanked the cloth out of her mouth. Her response was a cough, then trying to get any taste back into it, before his lips forcefully met hers. He bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, and she cried at his motion.

The moment she feared was coming, as his body was smashed into hers. She felt it, him going into her.

"Why?" She managed to force out when he stopped kissing her.

"I know you love the pleasure."

His grin sickened her, and even worse, when he began to thrust. She felt no pleasure, only pain and sickness. She heard him groaning, of course, the man getting off on himself and the sick deed he was doing.

"Oh come on now, baby." He laughed. "I knew you would love this."

"Never." She said meekly as she tried to hide her true emotions.

He could read her like a book. Knowing every move at every time. He positioned himself and got right into her sweet spot. She felt it, and tried to hide it back, but cried out.

"Right on the spot. I still can't believe it. And I can't wait to tell the bay how much of a fuckin' slut their mommy is."

She glared at him. She couldn't say anything, or do anything, but just cry. But finally, figuring out since it didn't cross her mind that much, that there was nothing in her mouth.

She screamed out loud for help, before a fist sent her out.

Chris could not figure out what that noise was. Now he knew he had some rowdy neighbors, but not that crazy. He sat outside in the chair, just wondering, before he heard it once again.

The same scream, but this time, he could hear help with it.

He shot up in an instant, nearly falling over because he was so relaxed just a second ago in his sitting position, but sprinted inside of his house and up the stairs faster than any professional runner could time. He heard the scream again, scream after scream, nearly ringing out his ears as he made his way to the guestroom, opening the doors to find a sight.

There was Stephanie, wiggling around, with her arms and legs spread out. The sheets were either on the floor or wrapped around her, tightly.

Taking his mind off of the situation she was in, he rushed to her side. "Steph... Stephanie!" He knew now that words wouldn't get her up. He touched her on the arm, but was met with a knee right into his jaw. The impact rattled him, and woke Stephanie up.

"Stop!" She cried out loud one more time, before realizing he wasn't there. She took a huge breath of relief as she looked around, seeing that her hands and legs weren't tied up. But she saw something unusual on her right side, a finger. Her heart began to beat faster as she slid slowly to the side, and she craned her head forward to the edge.

"Chris?"

His head shot up as he felt pain went to his jaw again. "Yeah, um... uh. I just tried waking you up." He rubbed his jaw, making sure it was in the right place.

She watched him, realizing that she hit him in the real life. "Oh God, I'm sorry." She got off of the bed to sit next to him, when she felt the sheets sliding off of her bare chest. She looked down and had shorts on, but no shirt! She quickly snatched up the sheets, and covering herself up.

"It's alright, my fault, should never touch people who are having dreams, always end up in something bad." He said as he looked over to her, as she was looking away in another direction. "May I know... What were you screaming about?"

She continued to look away, in a direction of a window. She swallowed out of being nervous to talk about this. "I thought... I was getting raped."

His eyes widened at her word: raped. "Wait, wait, raped? By... who?"

"You should know the answer by now..." She said with a sigh.

Now, he did. "Paul."


End file.
